


A little closer

by lunarsoo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsoo/pseuds/lunarsoo
Summary: At the end of the day, Hyunwoo's cuddles are all Hoseok needs.





	A little closer

He vaguely recalls the first time he got home late from practice, exhausted and frustrated from one reason or other; his body weary and sore from going through the complicated dance routine so many times. Hyunwoo had seemed worried about him, not buying into his dismissive “I’m fine”. When he asked Hoseok if he wanted to talk, he’d said no, and Hyunwoo didn’t push. 

What Hyunwoo did was make Hoseok a sandwich and wait for him to come out of the shower with the snack and a glass of warm milk. Hoseok felt so grateful he couldn’t help but smile even if his worries and anxieties were still troubling him. Knowing Hyunwoo had his back and cared for him eased some of the tension he’d been carrying. 

After he was done eating, he watched Hyunwoo wash the plate and glass and tidy up the kitchen, as usual. Hoseok didn’t move, even though he felt tired enough that he was sure he’d fall asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. He doesn’t know why he stayed, but when Hyunwoo extended his hand for him to take, he took it and followed Hyunwoo to his bedroom.

Hyunwoo’s bed was bigger and comfier than Hoseok’s and the two of them fit on it with room to spare. 

Hyunwoo laid down against the pillows first and waited patiently for Hoseok to join him on the bed. Hoseok hesitated for a few seconds but the prospect of the soft mattress and comfortable pillows was too good to resist and he finally climbed on the bed next to Hyunwoo.

The next thing he remembers, Hyunwoo’s arms were wrapped around him, and his head was buried on the older man’s chest. Hyunwoo’s body was solid with muscle but it felt so soft against Hoseok’s own body. The both of them had hugged before, but never like this, never in bed. It also had never felt so intimate. Hoseok didn’t know he needed this type of intimacy and comfort until he’d felt Hyunwoo’s body heat enveloping him like a warm blanket.

It’s been months since that first time, and even though, Hoseok is used to it by now, he still can’t help but look forward to getting home and to Hyunwoo’s comforting embrace.

They don’t cuddle every night, of course, since the both of them have crazy schedules and Hyunwoo sometimes gets home later than Hoseok. But their cuddle sessions happen at least once a week. It’s as if they have this mutual understanding that they both need it. 

Hoseok doesn’t really know what Hyunwoo gets out of it but he knows this is all mutually beneficial when he wakes up in the morning with Hyunwoo’s body pressed against his and he looks up at Hyunwoo’s peaceful face while he sleeps. Sometimes, he wakes up to heavy-lidded eyes watching him, usually accompanied by a soft smile. 

“Come here,” says Hyunwoo, as he drapes an arm across Hoseok’s chest and pulls him closer. “What are you thinking about?”

Hyunwoo is often quiet when they’re like this, but Hoseok doesn’t mind the question. He turns on his side, facing the other man, and wraps an arm around Hyunwoo’s waist bringing their bodies even closer so there wouldn’t be any space left between them.

“Spicy chicken noodle soup,” Hoseok replies, smiling. Hyunwoo chuckles, his eyes forming cute crescents and he promises Hoseok he’ll make him some next weekend when he has a break from work.

Hyunwoo slides a foot down Hoseok’s leg before hooking his own leg around it and Hoseok can’t help but shiver slightly at the feeling. Hyunwoo enjoys teasing him like this, especially when he knows Hoseok is too tired to try to escalate things. _Little shit_ , Hoseok thinks as he buries his face against Hyunwoo’s naked chest and closes his eyes.

He is pretty sure Hyunwoo is smiling as he rests his chin on top of Hoseok’s head. They fall silent, and soon, Hoseok drifts into a contented sleep.


End file.
